


Down One Possible Road

by DeviWan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Dark, M/M, Saddest ending I've ever written for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviWan/pseuds/DeviWan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was never told, for it stayed with one Hatake Kakashi until the silver haired man went to the grave. It was never known that he had come for Naruto the next morning, only for his former student to beg him to end his life. It had always been said that Naruto was too stubborn to die, and he clung onto life til the very last second. He hadn't been strong enough to kill himself, but it was just important that he did die. After all, it wasn't like he could live a life where he’d never see Itachi’s smile, his eyes, and his gentle hands. Naru/Ita. Major character deaths, dark themed, be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down One Possible Road

His target was sitting on the edge of the single bed in a motel, on the far side facing the window, his back to the door. The position should have made him vulnerable for any surprise attack, but the fact that this was Uchiha Itachi made it nearly impossible. Itachi just didn't do vulnerable. He sat completely bare, with the light blue sheet wrapped snugly around his hip. His long, pale legs are stretched out. He was relaxed, and ready for anything. 

“They need me to kill you. I need to kill you. This is my last mission as a jounin. After this I'm Hokage,” Naruto said, silently walking further into the room. The dark green vest around his middle rubbed against him as he moved, again reminding him of his mission and his status in the ninja world. Tonight, Itachi would end. “They know about us, so if they don’t have your severed head within twenty four hours, they’re coming after the both of us.”

“Who are they sending?” Itachi asked gently, as if speaking to a child. His back was still turned to Naruto, but the blond had a feeling that the older man was smirking. 

“They’re sending ROOTS… and ANBU. For the first time these two are gonna work together. We’re not going to make it. So I'm going to just kill you.”

“Ah,” Itachi sighed. “Naruto, you know you’re only ever going to be Hokage in your dreams. Those people would never accept you, despite all that you've done. They’re certainly never going to accept you now, knowing that you've been dirtying yourself with me.”

“Yeah,” Naruto’s reply was quiet, soft. It would hurt, really, the way the blunt truth was spoken to him, but mostly he was distracted. This was due to the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off the sight of long, slender legs shifting in the moonlight, bare, muscled back moving and swaying to music only in his head. It was entirely possible Itachi might have gone insane since they last met. Who could know for sure? The only thing Naruto could be sure of was that no matter how broken or insane Itachi was, he'd always been able to seduce Naruto. Never without fail. 

“I think,” Itachi purred in a steady, deep voice, “we should enjoy this last night together.”

“You’re not going to try and run? Don’t you feel anything? Even after all that you've done for the village, they’re still going to kill you!”

“Oh, Naruto, you’re not going to make a very good Hokage if you don’t know politics.”

The older man stood up and let the sheet fall to his feet. Naruto’s breath was knocked out of him by a force only known as ‘Itachi’s beauty.’ Lust, desire, love, adoration, worship all pooled in the blonde’s belly. It was dark and light, heavy and breath taking. Not even half way into the room, he was hard. His cock stood to attention, the head damp with pre-come. 

He hated himself for this. Hated that he could never ever think properly around Itachi. Hated that he was such a dark, twisted thing deep down. 

When Itachi turned around and revealed the long, cut wound across his stomach, Naruto was still hard. Itachi was dying, bleeding out, and Naruto was still hard. After all, one way or another, Itachi was going to die. 

“Now, come to me.”

And Naruto went, unresisting. Who was he to deny Itachi, the man who lost everything for the sake of the village? 

With his long legs he easily stepped up onto the bed and over it to Itachi. The older man welcomed him with desperate hands on his hips, and Naruto buried his hands in Itachi’s thick hair and kissed him hard, and breathless. Really, it was more biting and licking then kissing. That was okay; they were okay. 

With his left hand he wrapped it around Itachi’s waist and pulled him flushed against himself, so that the older man could feel how hard for him Naruto was, how desperate. It wasn't fair that of all the things he’d faced in his life, Itachi was the one who made him mad with love and lust, who made him nothing but a pile of want. With graceful hands, Itachi worked at getting Naruto’s clothes off. And when his shaking hands land wonderingly on Naruto’s stomach, Naruto knew he had the same effect on Itachi, which made it fair. 

“Up you get,” Naruto hissed, before covering Itachi’s narrowed waist with his hands and heaving him up and back onto the bed. The front of Itachi was wet, bloodied, but who the hell cared when he had Itachi only for this one last night? Naruto was going to fuck him, dying or not. 

He moved over Itachi, dick twitching at just how submissive Itachi could pretend to be when he opened his legs wide. And what a sight he made, with his messy, tangled hair, his pale skin flushed and legs spread out. Naruto could stare all day, doing nothing but just eating up the beautiful sight. No one saw this; no one will ever see this. He was all Naruto’s. And if anyone were to tell him this was what would happen, when he was sixteen, he’d have put a Rasengan in their face. Showed just how much fate and destiny knew… crap, that’s what. 

“You’re thinking too hard.”

“Funny. That’s my line.”

Itachi reached up and pulled Naruto’s head down to his, hands unusually cold, unusually gentle. “Don’t hesitate, Naruto. I don’t want you regretting anything.”

And Naruto could just cry at how much Itachi loved him, how, even now, he was willing to give Naruto anything. All he had to do was ask. 

“I love you,” Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse and eyes painfully wet. “ I'm never going to love anyone like I love you, ever.” And that was the staggering truth. He loved Itachi.

And he was crying when he propped Itachi’s long legs up onto his shoulders, still crying when he pushed the head of his cock into Itachi’s tight, unprepared ass hole. 

He was still crying when Itachi laid there with his head on Naruto’s chest, hours later, his heart slowing, dying from the wound that Hatake Kakashi had delivered earlier, when Danzo had sent him ahead of Naruto. 

“I love you, Naruto,” he heard. “Had things gone differently… well… I don’t know. I can’t think properly. I'm dying.”

“I know.”

Itachi died again, silently and peacefully. 

Konoha got the severed head of Uchiha Itachi on a Wednesday. On the same day it also received the cold body of Uzumaki Naruto, still with a three pronged kunai stuck in its bloodied chest. Rumours began, with only one being closest to the truth. They say that Naruto killed himself after killing Itachi, his beloved. He was unable to live in a world without Itachi, but unable to disobey a direct order, and put a kunai to his heart. This was the very rumour that reached one Uchiha Sasuke, who proceeded to start the next Great Ninja War the very next day. For who, on this planet, loved Itachi more than Naruto? Who had the angst and hatred enough to drive on a war? Who was willing to start a war, himself against the world, for the sake of his beloved brother and his best friend? 

The truth was never told, for it stayed with one Hatake Kakashi until the silver haired man went to the grave. It was never known that he had come for Naruto the next morning, only for his former student to beg him to end his life. It had always been said that Naruto was too stubborn to die, and he clung onto life til the very last second. He hadn't been strong enough to kill himself, but it was just important that he did die. After all, it wasn't like he could live a life where he’d never see Itachi’s smile, his eyes, and his gentle hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I do get the feeling that I could probably write more for this (possibly a prequel?), but for the moment I'm going to leave it here.


End file.
